The Democratic Peoples Republic of Malton
The Democratic Peoples Republic of Malton is state with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Mixed. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Republic of Malton work diligently to produce Spices and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Republic of Malton has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Republic of Malton allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Republic of Malton detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Republic of Malton will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. State symbols Anthem The anthem is The Internationale , which is a famous socialist, anarchist, communist, and social democratic anthem and one of the most widely recognized songs in the world. Government and politics Malton is a republic under a mixed semi-parliamentary semi-presidential system with separate legislative, executive, and judicial branches. The President is elected by popular vote and is the formal head of state. The parliament, is primarily responsible for the formation of the executive branch, the Cabinet of Ministers, which is headed by the Prime Minister. Laws, acts of the parliament and the cabinet, presidential decrees, may be abrogated by the Constitutional Court of Malton, should they be found to violate the Constitution of Malton. Other normative acts are subject to judicial review. The Supreme Court of Malton is the main body in the system of courts of general jurisdiction. Local self-government is officially guaranteed. Local councils and city mayors are popularly elected and exercise control over local budgets. The heads of regional and district administrations are appointed by the president. Malton has a large number of political parties, many of which have tiny memberships and are unknown to the general public. The two major parties are the Communist Party of Malton (CPM) and the Democratic Christian Party of Malton (DCPM). Due to the small size of Malton and its low population, it is difficult for any party to gain a pure majority and most of the time the government is run by a coalition. Administrative subdivisions The system of Maltonese subdivisions reflects country's status as a unitary state (as stated in the country's constitution) with unified legal and administrative regime for each unit. Malton is subdivided into 3 provinces. |} Economy The Republic of Malton economy remains one of the world's last centrally planned systems. The role of market allocation is sharply limited - mainly in the rural sector where peasants sell produce from small private plots. There are almost no small businesses. despise this The Republic of Malton possesses extensive economic resources with which to build a modern economy. These include sizable deposits of coal, other minerals, and nonferrous metals. Which have developed a strong economy that is rapidly developing. The Republic of Malton is a spice-rich nation with spice and coal mining industries dominating its economy along with a large vitally important manufacturing industry which produces military equipment, automobiles and other complicated machinery. Military The Maltonese military's official name is The Maltonese People's Army It's also refered to as the Maltonese military or in short MPA. The Maltonese People's Armed Forces is a 86-member army. The Maltonese’s military forces is hampered by limited and outdated equipment. Nationality *Noun: Maltonese(s) *Adjective: Maltonese Ethinticity *55% Caucasian *41% Australian *2% New Zealanders *1% British *1% German Religion *93% Protestant *5% Orthodox Christian *2% Catholic Plant & Animal life Malton has few forests which are inhabited by endangered deer, bears, foxes, rabbits and other animals. The national animal is the lynx, which frolics freely in the nation's few endangered forests. Media The country's television audience is limited to the Sabastla province. The only television station is the state-owned TeleTMalton. Radio has a far greater reach, with 10 private radio stations. Newspapers are limited in quantity and distribution, and circulation figures are small due to transportation costs, low literacy rates of only 20%. While the constitution defends liberty of expression, the government has regularly restricted this right, and at the end of 2007 began to enact a system of prior censorship on the media. Category:Nations